THE WORK OF PROGRESS
by LilyAndTales
Summary: Katniss finds comfort in Peeta, after reading Annie's letter. When will she get over all the deaths?


**The days pass by like light summer breeze. The garden is already filled with**

 **flowers,beautiful primroses and daisies in all kinds of shines over our district,**

 **filling my heart with worm are sitting outside, Peeta, Haymitch and I.**

 **Peeta smiles at me, his eyes shimmer as he does. He is so handsome. His hair shines as**

 **the sunlight touches it, could I love him more? No, I don't think that's possible.**

„ **You're in a good mood today." he smiles as he passes on the bread.**

„ **It's a beautiful day, must be It." I smile back at him,reaching out for more lemonade.  
**

„ **That means hunting, right?" his eyes twinkle as he says It. He knows me so well,**

 **sometimes better then myself. It scares me sometimes, especially because I am not so**

 **good at opening up about my inner thoughts.  
**

„ **Speaking of hunting, sweetheart, I've been waiting for that deer you promised,**

 **about...2 weeks ago." – Haymitch says sarcastically as he gives me a cold look.  
**

„ **Well, sweety, maybe you should try, once you get sober enough to get to the woods."  
**

 **Peeta starts smiling, and then we all do. Cheerful laughter echoes throughout garden.  
**

 **I love this rare but unusal, pleasing moments. It reminds me that there's still hope for**

 **us, there's still hope for progress.**

„ **Annie sent me a letter, today." And boom, the moment is gone.  
**

„ **Oh, great. Umm,..what did she say?" – I respond to Peeta, trying to pretend like It's a**

 **good thing, because to them It is. But, to me is only a reminder of Finnick, his death**

 **and... well, the Capitol.  
**

„ **I brought It here with me, thought you'd like to hear It." he says not knowing my pain.  
**

„ **Ok let's hear It." Haymitch adds, while pouring a glass of bourbon.  
**

 _ **Dear Peeta,  
**_

 _ **Things are fine here at the Capitol, or The Main District as they call It. But to me, It will**_

 _ **always be The Capitol. Our little Fin is 4 months old now, he's starting to bite everything**_

 _ **that comes near his mouth. His eyes are just like Finnick's, ocean blue. He reminds me so**_

 _ **much of him Peeta, sometimes I think I won't be able to take It, but then again I know I**_

 _ **have to. For him.**_

 **I get a little choked up, remembering the conversation Finnick and I had only one year**

 **ago.I remember how he told me he can't wait to become a dad(back in the thirteen), all**

 **the plans he had for him and Any, starting a new life, a family.  
**

 **Peeta sees I'm in my own world, wondering about something else.  
**

„ **Are you OK Katniss? We can stop if you'd like." he says gently, putting his hand on**

 **mine.  
**

„ **No I'm fine, go on" I say, but he knows I'm a bad lier. He thinks about It for a minute,**

 **but he continues:**

 _ **But enough about me, how are you and Katniss, and Haymitch. Are you OK, is she OK?  
**_

 _ **I know how hard It must of been for her, coming back, just to be reminded of all the things**_

 _ **she has lost... especially Prim.**_

 **That's It.I can't take It anymore.I run into the house, trying to stop the tears from**

 **falling. But I can't, the wound is still too fresh. I ran into my bedroom, throwing myself**

 **on the bed.I can hear someone running up the stairs,I get up and lock the doors, fast as I**

 **can.I know It's Peeta. He alwasy comes, and I always create a barrier between him and**

 **my emotions. I just can't let him see my cry.  
**

„ **Katniss, are you alright...Katniss?" he asks as he knocks on the door.  
**

 **I don't respond.I can't, I'll burst into tears if I say a word.  
**

„ **Katniss, It's allright, It's my fault. I shouldn't have read the letter. I'm sorry."  
**

 **I can hear his voice change, he thinks it's his fault. I can't bear with that.  
**

 **I walk to the door,and I let him in. It's too late, I'm sobing like a baby now.  
**

 **Ashamed of my vulnerability, I go back to my bed and I lie down on It.  
**

„ **Hay, It's going to be OK." – he says as he petts my 's comforting, I know he**

 **feels guilty."It's not you're fault. I'm just being a little baby, like always."  
**

„ **How can you say that? Your everything but weak Katniss." he whispers in my ear.**

„ **I just feel so lonely sometimes. I get a feeling like this pain... this heartbreaking pain**

 **will never go away."  
**

„ **Of course It won't, Katniss. But the wound will heal, in time. Not completly, but It will**

 **get easier." he takes me in his big arms, and he holds me close.  
**

„ **You'll never live me will you, like they did?" I say through tears, holding him tight.  
**

„ **No, never. I would never live you Katniss."he kisses my forehead.  
**

„ **You promise?" I ask like a little child would ask his mother.  
**

„ **I promise." He looks into my eyes,smiles from ear to ear, and kisses me, like only he**

 **knows how.  
**


End file.
